chamuel
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It had all started when Gabriel had shown up with some red haired teenager thrown over his shoulder. Now as it turns out, Cas isn't exactly as old as he lets on, Gabriel is a bit a mother hen, and they still have another war to win. Oh did he forget to mention that Michael and Lucifer are back?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that came to mind!**

* * *

><p>It was another one of those cliched nights where you know something is going to happen, could be good or bad, but something is diffidently going to go down. Ever sense the angels fell, Bobby's house had become somewhat of a refuge. Angels of all sizes and ages showed up and stayed for at least a day before they left. Where nobody really knew. They did, however, have some permanent residents. Gabriel, as it turned out, wasn't as dead as he had lead everyone to believe. He came and went, looking for someone but never actually finding who ever it was he was trying to find.<p>

Until now.

It was thunder-storming, something Castiel had said usually happened when two strong angels were arguing, as he remembered from when he was a fledgling. Which in itself was something he never really talked about. But it was storming, bad, lightening and thunder with howling wind and rain that came down in heavy pelts. There was a crash of thunder that shook the house.

Dean jumped if only a little and Sam looked up as the lights flickered in and out as if they couldn't decide whether or not to turn off or stay on. That was when Gabriel snapped back into the room. Soaking wet rain water dripping onto the floor. Sam jumped up after spotting him, and his package he had flung over his shoulder. Much much younger then any of the other angels that had come by since the fall. Gabriel looked around quickly, water flicking off his drenched hair as he pulled the body from his shoulder.

"Where's Cas? CASTIEL!"

It took only moments before Cas was in the room with them. Upon spotting the lone unconscious figure in Gabriel's hold he jumped forwards. Catching the boy before he fell completely to the floor, Cas gently drag/carried the boy to the couch. Bobby stopped in the doorway simply watching for a moment as the two angels stood staring at the form of the wet dripping teenager before them.

"Who's he?"

Gabriel flicked more water out of his eyes with his hand before sparing the older hunter a look.

"Chamuel"

Bobby nodded before muttering something about wet kid smell and the couch. Gabriel nodded once and the hunter left for some dry clothes. As soon as he was gone the archangel went back to staring at the form of the boy. Amazed in a morbid kind of way. Dean grumbled about the wetness on the floor and towels and chick flick moments as he too left the room. Sam remained though.

"Chamuel.. Chamuel as in the angel of Peaceful relationships, Peace, and love."

"The very same.. He.. Disappeared a while ago. At first it was thought that Michael had cast him out, for reasons that don't concern you, but looking at it now. Mike loved Chamuel, you couldn't not love him, it looks as if Metatron may have had something to do with his disappearance."

"Why would he want him out of the way?"

Gabriel turned partially towards Sam, looking at him instead of just answering.

"Sam, Chamuel isn't just an angel, he's the last of the Arc's. Well, Raz is the last of the archangel's but Chamuel was created at the same time as him. He's a powerful little guy. Michael and Lucifer, they loved him, he was the only one who could hold everything together even when it was obvious that it was going down the drain. Metatron knew that he would stand in the way of what he was planning. But that's the least of our worries right now"

Bobby chose that time to return with a lap full of dry clothes. Both sets Sam's, the smaller from when he was younger. It didn't come as a surprise that Bobby just had them laying around. Gabriel took one look at them and snapped his fingers. Grimacing when he noticed that he was the only wet person in the room now in dry clothing.

"I uhh... I'm a little outta charge. Sammy could you help me? Cas I need you to go see if you can find Raz or at least where his whereabouts are. And when you come back, come back as _you"_

Castiel nodded once, like a good soldier, and was gone the next minute. Gabriel gave Sam a look and before the hunter knew what he was doing he had a wet mop of long hair against his chest as he held the small teenager up. Gabriel was kneeling down trying to take off his pants as less awkwardly as he could. Sam looked away as Gabriel slipped each pant leg of the sweats Bobby had found on the kid. His hair was a reddish lavender that fell in waves towards the center of his back. Gabriel chuckled as he gently combed it back with his fingers drawing it up into a pony tail.

"His hair is what makes most humans think he's a girl"

While it was funny to think about, it was also true, Sam kind of felt the kids pain. Long hair issues. He let the kid drop back onto the couch, after the 'go ahead' from Gabriel, which didn't even cause him to flinch. Gabriel looked around briefly before he shrugged and fell down beside the red head. Sam sat on the arm of the couch watching as the kid slowly but surely slithered his way into Gabriel's side. He watched as the archangel continued thinking about something as he subconsciously wrapped an arm around the teen in a sign of 'yah I'm here'. As if by some switch Gabriel's head snapped in the hunters direction. Sam blushed having been caught staring but voiced what was on his mind anyhow.

"Why did he.. Do that?"

Gabriel looked down at the redhead currently taking up occupation in his lap for a moment before looking back up at Sam.

"He can sense that I am here, or at least senses my grace, its a sign of trust and acknowledgement that he needs help."

Sam nodded. Seeing as there was a large possibility of Cas not returning tonight he bid them a good night. Gabriel watched Sam's retreating back. When he was sure that the hunter was far enough away and out of ear shot did he look down at the red headed angel.

"Just what do you think your playing at, sure I'll let you sleep now, but when you wake up bucko..."

He let his statement end open ended. Chamuel wasn't dumb, he knew full well that he was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why I am doing this, but I am adding a second chapter... Please go easy on me...Its late at night where I live...**

* * *

><p>Chamuel was in fact a very smart angel. Despite his age, he knew more about the reality of life then most save Raziel himself.<p>

Him and Raziel.

They went way back.

Being the last and the youngest many had a tendency to underestimate them. That identical feeling is what brought them both together. Despite the obvious. The obvious being that they were in fact twins. There was really only four people besides themselves who knew that, one of them being the person's lap he was currently taking occupancy in.

Raziel was the angel of mysteries.

Chamuel was the angel of peace.

Peace was a mystery.

Or something like that, they found the entire thing kind of irritating.

However, what made them well known was their function.

They were the greatest weapon ever created.

They were the unknown.

Gabriel was asleep, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was closer to being a human right now then an angel and eventually the human body needs its rest. Chamuel wasn't stupid, he felt it when his elder brother had fallen asleep. His eyes opened heavily until they were open all the way and he blinked a few times. His eyes sight clearing by the minute. He felt Raziel pulling at his grace. He was on the run.

He knew Gabriel had found him.

He knew that Gabriel had sent Castiel to get him.

Chamuel slowly tested the grip Gabriel had on him, stopping when the older archangel groaned and twitched. Deciding he was stuck he looked around the room, taking in his environment.

"Go back to sleep kid"

His eyes snapped back to Gabriel's face, his eyes were still shut.

"I am not tired brother"

He felt Gabriel's grace snap in anger.

"If you would like we can have that talk now then"

"I am suddenly overcome with a need for sleep"

"That's what I thought"

The next morning things weren't any better. Sure Chamuel was awake now, sure he could walk if only a small distance by himself, but the tension was so thick one could carve it out of the air. Sam and Dean, well Sam anyway, could easily see that Chamuel avoided Gabriel at all costs. But one can only avoid the inevitable for so long.

"So, mind telling me how you got down here?"

"In a shower of falling men, Hallelujah"

Gabriel wasn't impressed one measly bit.

"Cut it with the snark kid, now how about the truth?"

"It would be easier to show you then to explain"

The reluctant tone was easy to detect.

It was then that Castiel showed up with an arm full of struggling teenager. Blonde hair whipping around as they tried to break free of his grip. Chamuel was saved by his most favorite person in the universe.

His twin.

"Raziel, enough"

The blonde teenager froze in Castiel's arms. Chamuel smirked at him, this was gonna be good.

"...I'm sorry Raziel is not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep..."

Gabriel face-palmed. Chamuel broke down in laughter.

"Raziel-"

"There was no beep yet!"

This, is why Gabriel was reminded, of the reason why nobody tried to get in between them.

"Enough, I want an explanation and I want it now. How is it the two of you are down here?"

Raziel exchanged looks with his friend, "In a shower of falling winged me, Hallelujah"

Gabriel face-palmed again.

This was almost painful.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
